Une nouvelle vie ?
by fofolle
Summary: Après le meurtre de Dumbledore, que devient la vie de Drago ? Et celle de Hermione, Ron et Harry ? Venez lire cette fiction pour le savoir !
1. Prologue

Blabla d'auteure : C'est ma première fiction donc s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop durs !!!!

Comme j'ai beaucoup lu de fictions sur le couple Drago/Hermione et que ça m'a beaucoup plu, j'ai décidé de m'y coller moi aussi !!!!! On verra bien ce que ça donne !!!! Bon je me tais et je vous laisse mon petit prologue !!!

_Cette fiction se situe après le tome 6 avec tous ses éléments mais je ne prends pas en compte tous les éléments du tome 7, cependant, quelques spoilers peuvent être présents !!!!!! _

_Vous êtes prévenus !!!!!_

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont en la possession de JK Rowling.

**Une nouvelle vie ?**

Prologue :

Je n'arrive pas à le croire : Rogue a vraiment tué Dumbledore !! Je ne suis peut-être pas ce que l'on peut appeler un enfant de cœur mais quand même ! Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé jusque ici mais je suis dans la forêt interdite. A un moment j'ai même cru voir Potter mais bon, je dois sûrement halluciner. Rogue s'arrête enfin et me lâche. Je me décide à poser la question.

Drago : Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ?

Rogue : Je le devais Drago. J'ai fait le serment inviolable mais de toute façon Dumbledore allait mourir. Il a pensé que si je le tuais à ta place, tu pourrais voir que tu ne peux pas tuer de sang froid comme les autres Mangemorts. Je suis désolé Drago, j'aurais dû te dire tout ça il y a longtemps mais tu étais entouré d'autres Serpentards en cours ou tu refusais de me voir. Je te jure que c'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de le tuer pour garder ma couverture de Mangemort et te permettre de ne pas devenir un tueur.

Drago : Je ne vous avais jamais soupçonné d'être un espion. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez le plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensais que vous étiez un espion pour lui et non pour Dumbledore. Pourquoi avez-vous pris de tels risques ?

Rogue : Es-tu prêt à entendre le récit de ton ignoble professeur ?

Alors ? Verdict ? Dois-je continuer ?

Ps : J'adore les reviews ! Please ayez pitié de moi une pauvre lycéenne qui ne sait pas si elle doit continuer sa fic !!!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les révélations de Rogue

**_Je ne vous fais pas languir dans la mesure où mon prologue était très bref ! Je tenais aussi à remercier mes revieweuses : sophie et lena-malefoy !! Merci... Sans plus attendre, place au premier chapitre !!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Premier chapitre : Les révélations de Rogue**

Je me préparais mentalement au pire, vu que dans quelques minutes j'ai appris que l'homme que je pensais le plus fidèle au psychopathe était en fait l'espion de Dumbledore. C'est un très grand choc, croyez-moi ! Il ne manquerai plus qu'il m'apprenne qu'il tricote et ce sera parfait ! Bon j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi, comme quoi il peut m'arriver des choses tout à fait futiles. Je remarque que Rogue me regarde toujours. Je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu.

Drago : Bien sûr que je suis prêt. Je veux comprendre la raison de vos cruautés tel que tuer Dumbledore.

Je vois à son regard que je l'ai blessé. J'admets que je suis allé un peu trop loin mais après tout, j'ai raison non ? D'accord je n'ai pas raison, je manque de délicatesse mais je suis comme ça. Je suis un Serpentard. Je ne suis pas un gentil comme un Griffondor.

Rogue : Bien commençons alors, mais surtout ne m'interromps pas. Tout a commencé quand je suis entré à Poudlard. Je n'avais aucun ami, personne ne voulait de moi ; les Serpentards parce que j'étais un Sang-mêlé et les autres parce que j'étais un Serpentard. Une seule personne est venue me voir : une Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu les appelle. Elle était très douée, comme Miss Granger. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai toujours été désagréable avec elle. Elle aussi était à Griffondor. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans, la mère de Potter, oui. Elle a su voir ce que j'étais au fond puis une amitié s'est créée entre nous. Elle venait à mon secours à chaque fois que les autres me malmenaient, surtout quand c'était les « Maraudeurs » comme ils aimient dire. Je voyais bien qu'elle aimait ce Potter et ça me rendait fou. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Quelle ironie du sort : la femme que j'aimais aimait mon ennemi. J'ai commencé à devenir désagréable avec elle. Notre amitié, mon seul lien avec elle se détériorait et tout ça à cause de ce Potter. Il était aimé de tous, craint des Serpentards. Il était un bon élève et surtout, Lily l'aimait. J'étais jaloux de cette vermine.

Vers la fin de nos études, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie : je l'ai insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle a été profondément blessée par mon insulte puis ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Elle a commencé à fréquenter Potter et toute sa clique. Moi, pour la punir à ma façon, je suis devenu ami avec les Mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas que je le devienne même si elle savait que je pensais que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux Moldus. Mes aptitudes en potion m'aidaient beaucoup, c'est ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a remarqué. J'ai appris que Potter et ses amis faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai décidé de me mettre encore plus en avant et faire partie des Mangemorts pour punir cet ignoble créature. J'avais agi sous l'emprise de la colère, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de mes actes. Au début, je me suis posé des questions, c'est vrai. J'ai cependant appris que Potter s'était marié avec ma Lily. J'étais éffondré ; ce chien galeux osait marier une si belle et intelligente jeune femme. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait vraiment l'aimer. Avec le recul, je me dis que j'avais tord.

Je séjournais à Pré-au-Lard quand j'ai appris que Sybille Trelawney y était aussi et qu'elle allait y avoir un entretien avec Dumbledore pour un poste en temps que professeur. J'ai raconté tout ce que je savois au Maître qui m'a demandé d'aller enseigner à mon tour à Poudlard pour pouvoir espionner Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien dit, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire mais surtout, depuis le mariage de Lily et la naissance de son fils, je n'avais plus raison d'être. Je suis donc allé espionner l'entrevue de Trelawney. A moment-là, elle a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginer : elle a fait une prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une autre personne. Je ne savais pas que l'autre personne concernée était Potter fils. Je n'ai entendu qu'une partie de cette prophétie que j'ai contée au Maître. Il m'a dit que cette prophétie concernait le fils de mon amour. Je me suis vraiment senti coupable après cela.

J'allais faire souffrir ma Lily. Je suis allé rencontrer Dumbledore pour le poste de professeur. Il a vu que je ne lui disais qu'une part de la vérité.

Je lui ai raconté tout sur moi, absolument tout. Cet homme me donnait une impression de sécurité et j'ai tout déballé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà des soupçons à mon propos depuis un bout de temps. Il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir un espion à son compte mais il m'a aussi dit que je risquais beaucoup. Il m'a assuré que Lily serait protégée ainsi que sa famille. J'ai décidé de changer de camps pour elle, de risquer ma vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse avec sa famille. Je me sacrifiais pour elle.

Je ne pensais pas que Rogue était capable d'aimer une personne, encore moins la mère de Potter. Je comprends maintenant son aversion envers Potter. Il paraît qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son père, Rogue voit donc en lui l'homme qui a bouleversé sa vie. Je suis peiné pour cet homme qui a dû faire face à tant de problèmes dans sa vie. Il cache pourtant très bien ses émotions mais là, je l'ai vu sous un différent jour, il a laissé tomber son masque de froideur. Il s'est arrêté dans son récit, sûrement parce que la suite est encore plus difficile à expliquer. Il prend une inspiration et continue.

Rogue : Mon sacrifice n'a servi à rien puisque leur ami Pettigrow, leur Gardien du Secret les a trahi et a annoncé au Lord le lieu de leur demeure. Ce lâche a mis la vie de ses amis en danger pour son propre profit. Les parents de Potter sont morts pour le protéger.

A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai commencé à le protéger comme je l'ai pu. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, je voulais voir si il ressemblait à sa mère. J'ai été cependant déçu quand j'ai vu qu'il n'avait que les yeux de Lily mais que pour le reste, il était la copie de son père. Je devais le protéger pour Lily même s'il me rappelait trop son père et des souvenirs douloureux en même temps. Je l'ai protégé contre Quirell en première année et plusieurs fois encore.

Lors du retour du Seigneur, Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne pas m'enfuir et de continuer mon rôle d'espion si je le voulais toujours. Avec mes mensonges, le Lord m'a cru et m'a repris auprès de lui. J'ai continué à l'espionner tout en lui donnant quelques informations sur l'Ordre pour me couvrir.

Un jour, Black s'est enfui d'Azkaban. Il a pu convaincre Potter de son innocence. Avec le retour de Black, mes anciennes blessures ont ressurgies. Je ne l'aimais pas mais je me suis quand même dit que je devais pensait à Potter et aux sorciers avant mes blessures, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Le jour où ils sont allés au ministère, j'ai laissé toute mon antipathie de côté et j'ai lancé l'alerte. Black est mort de la main de ta tante, Bellatrix. Potter ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Il a perdu son parrain, son dernier lien pour lui avec ses parents.

L'été précédent, le Maître m'a annoncé qu'il voulait que te punir à cause de l'erreur de Lucius et qu'il t'avait donné la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Il pensait que si tu réussissais, ce serait un avantage mais que si tu échouais, il n'hésiterait pas à te tuer. Ta mère est venue un soir pour me demander de te protéger et de faire le Serment Inviolable pour le lui promettre. Je l'ai fait puisque je savais que Dumbledore allait mourir et qu'il m'avait demandé de le tuer si il le fallait. J'ai dû me résoudre à accepter. Toute l'année j'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu m'as fui. Ce soir, j'ai tué le seul homme qui m'a toujours cru. Ca a été très difficile, crois-moi. Tuer quelqu'un est atroce mais quand tu apprécies cette personne, c'est infernal. Voilà, tu sais à présent tout sur moi Drago. S'il te plaît, ne me juge pas à cause de mes erreurs.

Drago : Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je pense que vous avez fait, certes, des fautes, mais que vous avez aussi beaucoup souffert. Personne ne mérite de telles souffrances, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne soyez pas dur avec vous-même, vous avez été très courageux, plus que certains Griffondors.Dites-moi, vous l'avez beaucoup aimée cette Lily ?

Rogue : Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Drago, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Drago : N'en soyez pas si sur professeur, j'aime moi aussi une fille que je ne devrais pas aimer.

Rogue : Ne me dis pas que...

Drago : Et si, vous pensez à la bonne personne. Je sais aussi que mon amour est voué à l'échec.

* * *

**_Alors ? Verdict ?_**

**_Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe !!_**

**_Vous pensez peut-être que mon idée est tirée du dernier tome mais sachez que je pensais bien avant que Rogue était amoureux de Lily Evans (ou Potter)._**

**_Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre._**

**_PLEASE, REVIEWER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Note

**_Encore moi mais ce n'est pas pour un chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer cette fic dans la mesure où elle n'est pas suivie par beaucoup de personnes, mise à part lena-malefoy, ma fidèle lectrice et revieweuse. Je suis déçue, je pensais que cette fic réussirait mieux mais non. Mon os a plus réussi (« Vérité difficile à admettre »). J'attends vos réactions pour me dire si je continue ou si j'abandonne cette fic. Je vous demande seulement de me donner votre avis sur mon histoire, ça ne vous coûte rien !!!!!!!_**

**_Merci d'avance,_**

**_ fofolle_**


	4. Chapitre 2 : Découverte

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Je vous remercie tous !!!! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews en vous « menaçant » !!!! Vous voyez, ce n'est pas très difficile, c'est pour avoir votre opinion, je n'ai pas d'autres critiques !!!! Sans plus vous faire languir, place au troisième chapitre !!!!!**_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**Troisième chapitre : Découverte**

Pendant que Drago écoutait le récit de Rogue, le château était en effervescence depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, Hermione et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient la décision des professeurs quand à l'ouverture de Poudlard. Peu de temps après, ils apprirent que les professeurs attendraient la décision du Conseil de l'Ecole. Le lendemain avait lieu l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Tous étaient anxieux, ils ne voulaient pas réaliser que Dumbledore avait été tué par Rogue en qui il avait confiance. Après le récit de Harry, tous éprouvaient de la pitié pour Drago, même ceux qu'il avait le plus humilié, Hermione et Ron.

L'enterrement fut grandiose, tous les animaux rendirent hommage à Dumbledore. Harry avait décidé de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et ne plus revenir à Poudlard. Ses amis voulaient le suivre mais Harry n'était pas consentant.

Après la cérémonie, Mc Gonagall alla au bureau du directeur qui, désormais, lui appartenait. Elle était très attristée par la disparition d'un de ses plus proches amis. Elle ne se voyait pas diriger Poudlard. Elle était aussi surprise par le meurtre de Dumbledore par Rogue, un homme en qui il avait une confiance aveugle ; elle ne voyait pas comment ils avaient pu être ainsi berné par Rogue. Elle pensait qu'il y avait sûrement quelque chose derrière tous ça. Elle se mit donc à fouiller de son prédécesseur, à la recherche d'indices qui lui permettraient de comprendre la situation présente. Elle chercha pendant deux heures dans tous les papiers qu'avait laissé le directeur. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises présentes en s'avouant vaincue quand elle pensa à une chose : elle n'avait pas touché à la Pensine. Elle se leva et alla la chercher dans l'armoire où la rangeait Dumbledore. Elle revint à sa place avec la Pensine en se disant qu'elle comprendra sûrement plus de choses après son voyage dans les souvenirs de son ami.

Mc Gonagall : Pardonne-moi Albus mais je dois le faire pour comprendre la situation présente…

Elle se pencha sur la bassine et se sentit tourbillonner. Elle retomba dans le bureau qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Elle vit qu'il y avait Dumbledore qui attendait quelqu'un et qu'il était très mal au point. Elle vit que sa main se desséchait. On frappa à la porte, quand elle s'ouvrit, Mc Gonagall vit ce qui lui glaça le sang : Rogue, l'assassin de Dumbledore se tenait devant la porte. Après avoir vu la main de Dumbledore, il coura vers ce dernier pour examiner son état. Minerva fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit, Rogue qu'elle connaissait étant impassible semblait très inquiet. Elle se dit que cela ne présageait rien de bon. C'est alors que Rogue décida de prendre la parole.

Rogue : Où cela vous est-il arrivé ? Surtout ne me mentez pas, je sais que ça a un lien le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seul lui peut jeter un sort de magie noire aussi puissant. Je sens que c'est lui. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore : Bien sûr Severus mais je ne veux pas vous mettre plus en danger que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Ce que je vais vous dire est très important est secret comme vous vous en doutez. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Minerva malgré ma confiance en elle. Etes vous sûr de vouloir entendre ce secret ?

Rogue : Absolument monsieur.

Dumbledore : Très bien. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort a essayé de devenir immortel. Sachez cependant qu'il l'est devenu à sa façon. Il n'a pas créé une pierre philosophale mais il l'a fait avec la magie noire. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ?

Rogue : Je… Ne me dites pas qu'il a créé des Horcruxes ?

Dumbledore : Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois Severus, si vous ne voulez pas l'entendre, je ne le dirai pas mais ça ne changera aucunement la vérité.

Rogue : Comment pouvez-vous blaguer avec ce genre de choses ?

Dumbledore : Je vois que vous mesurez l'ampleur du problème. Nous savons tous les deux que la prophétie désigne Harry pour tuer Voldemort. Son travail sera cependant plus difficile si il doit en plus détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort, oui, je dis bien les Horcruxes, parce qu'il n'en a pas créé qu'un seul comme les autres sorciers avant lui. Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais vous savez comme moi de quoi est capable Tom pour atteindre son but.

Un silence s'installa après les paroles de Dumbledore. Chacun réfléchissait dans son coin. Le premier à réagir fut Rogue qui jeta plusieurs sorts sur la main de Dumbledore.

Rogue : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça avant, j'aurais pu vous aidez, vous éviter cette blessure. Vous avez attendu avant de m'appeler, sinon votre main ne serait pas dans cet état. Vous savez que vous vous êtes condamné à mourir en allant détruire cette chose tout seul. Je suis désolé, je ne peux que vous garantir un an à vivre, c'est tout.

Dumbledore : Je sais Severus, c'est pourquoi je vous ai raconté tout ça maintenant. Je sais que je vais mourir. Je veux que vous protégiez Harry comme jusqu'à maintenant. Je crois que vous aviez quelque chose à m'apprendre l'autre jour Severus, avant la venue de Minerva.

Rogue : Oui, comme vous le savez, le jeune Malefoy est destiné à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, le Seigneur a décidé que sa première mission serait de vous tuer. Vous savez aussi qu'il est rancunier et qu'il a fait ça pour se venger de la faute de Lucius. Il sait qu'il ne pourra sûrement pas le faire mais s'il rréussit, ce sera ça de gagné.

Dumbledore : Drago ne me tuera pas Severus, il est trop innocent pour ça. Narcissa ne laissera jamais son unique fils se faire tuer comme ça. Severus, vous allez me tuez.

Rogue : Pardon ? Avez-vous perdu la raison ? Je ne veux pas vous tuer. Je ne veux pas tuer le seul homme qui a pris la peine de me comprendre. Je ne vous ai jamais désobéi, mais là, c'est impossible. Je suis désolé.

Dumbledore : Je vais mourir Severus, vous le savez comme moi. Tuez-moi et devenez le préféré de Tom. Je ne veux pas que Drago tue quelqu'un, il ne pourra pas s'en remettre. S'il vous plaît Severus. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Rogue : Je n'en ai pas la force, je ne peux pas le faire. Je veux tout arrêter.

Dumbledore : Vous ne pouvez pas tout arrêter maintenant Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Harry comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas laisser le fils de Lily sans défense. Vous devez continuer pour Lily, pour votre amour, pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas en vain, pour que les générations futures puissent vivre en paix…

Rogue : Je… J'essaierai de le faire. Je me dégoûte.

Dumbledore : Promettez-le Severus, c'est moi qui vous le demande, ne vous torturez pas à cause de ça.

Rogue : C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je vous tuerai le moment venu.

Dumbledore : Merci Severus, je sais que vous êtes le seul qui puisse comprendre cette situation et l'accepter.

Il y eu un tourbillonnement puis le bureau se matérialisa. Minerva se dit qu'elle avait vraiment mal jugé Severus, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si courageux et amoureux. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il détestait Harry parce qu'il ressemblait à James, son cauchemar de jeunesse ; elle comprenait qu'il ne le détestait pas à cause de James mais qu'il protégeait Harry, le fils de Lily qu'il a toujours aimé. Elle comprenait la raison de la confiance de Dumbledore en Severus.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que Dumbledore attendait encore quelqu'un. Severus arriva quelques secondes après.

Rogue : Je viens d'avoir la visite de Narcissa et Bellatrix. Comme vous l'aviez dit, Narcissa ne veut absolument que son unique fils meure. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider dans son entreprise. J'ai accepté. Elle m'a ensuite demandé de faire le Serment Inviolable. Je l'ai fait. J'espère que vous êtes content maintenant.

Dumbledore : Je suis content, en effet. Arrêtez de penser à ça. Faites le pour vous, sinon vous allez être rongé par la culpabilité. Vous avez très bien fait en acceptant le Serment Inviolable. Tous croiront que vous êtes fidèle à Voldemort.

Rogue : Je peux partir maintenant ?

Dumbledore : Oui, allez-y.

Minerva se dit qu'elle en avait assez entendu pour comprendre et décida donc de revenir à la réalité.

De retour dans le bureau, elle s'assit et commença à méditer sur ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Elle était bouleversée. Albus ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça, il avait programmé son propre meurtre de la main de Rogue pour que le jeune Malefoy ne devienne pas Mangemort et que Severus garde sa couverture de Mangemort. Ce qui l'horrifia le plus fut ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos de Voldemort : il s'était créé des Horcruxes et Dumbledore les détruisait pour faciliter la tâche de Harry. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement ça qu'ils étaient allés faire le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. A ce moment, elle fut fière de son élève, il n'avait rien dit à personne à propos des Horcruxes. Elle décida de l'aider lui et ses amis ; elle savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas seul dans sa quête. Elle décida aussi de retrouver Severus et l'aider pour le jeune Malefoy qui ne pouvait pas aller voir Voldemort au risque de se faire tuer. Forte de ses résolutions, elle se leva et alla dormir. Elle irait chercher Harry après son anniversaire chez les Dursley pour l'amener au Terrier.

Elle alla chez les Dursley de jour, sachant que les Mangemorts penseraient qu'elle y irait la nuit pour ne ps se faire remarquer. Quand elle arriva, Harry fut très surpris mais content de se débarrasser des Dursley et il alla tout de suite faire sa valise. Minerva ne parla pas avec les Dursley, sachant que ces derniers n'aimaient guère les sorciers. Elle se dit que la sœur de Lily ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle en fut déçue. Elle aimait beaucoup Lily, un peu comme Hermione qui lui rappelait énormément Lily. Elles étaient toutes les deux d'origine moldue mais brillantes. Elle vit encore une fois la bêtise de Voldemort : ces deux filles étaient les meilleures à Poudlard durant leur scolarité, elles battaient même les Sangs Purs. Elle sortit de ses pensées avec le retour de Harry dans le salon. Il portait sa grosse valise et la cage de sa chouette.

Pétunia : Je sais que je n'ai jamais été gentille avec toi Harry mais sache que je t'ai quand même aimé. Je te maltraitais parce que j'avais peur des sorciers, je ne connaissais rien à leur monde. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai détesté ma sœur. Je te demande pardon mon garçon, à mon nom et en celui de ma famille, pour tout ce que l'in t'a fait.

Harry resta bouche bée devant ces révélations, il ne pensait pas que sa tante puisse l'aimer, ni s'excuser auprès de lui. Son oncle aussi semblait aussi désolé que sa tante mais à son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Dudley qui était le plus malheureux : il en pleurait. Harry se dit qu'il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait en ce moment ; Rogue avait tué Dumbledore qui avait confiance en lui, Malefoy était innocent et là, la famille Dursley s'excusait. Il se dit qu'il était sûrement entrain de rêver, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Minerva n'en menait pas large. Elle était vraiment stupéfaite par le comportement des Dursley. Harry décida qu'il devait absolument dire quelque chose.

Harry : Je suis vraiment surpris par votre comportement. Sachez une chose : j'ai vraiment souffert avec vous. J'avais besoin de l'amour mais vous, vous m'avez méprisé. Après tout ce temps, vous me demandez de vous excusez ? Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire.

Vernon : Mon garçon, sache que nous sommes avec toi, quoiqu'il t'arrive, tu fais partie de notre famille. Je sais que je n'étais pas juste avec toi mais j'avais peur de m'attacher à toi, de devenir comme toi un sorcier si je t'aimais. Je sais que c'était idiot de ma part mais sache que l'ignorance te fait faire beaucoup de choses. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Dudley : Je ne me suis jamais comporté correctement avec toi, comme il se doit entre cousins. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, je suis un être immonde, je le sais. Je te suis reconnaissant pour m'avoir sauver la vie quand ces créatures sont arrivées, j'avais vraiment peur. Malgré tout ce que je t'avais fait, tu m'avais sauvé. J'ai compris ce jour-là à quel point tu étais juste, même envers ceux qui t'avaient fait souffrir. Je sais que c'est ta différence, tu es courageux, tu aimes les gens, même ceux qui sont mauvais, c'est cela sui te fera gagner contre ton ennemi, crois-moi. J'espère que tu gagneras contre cette chose sui t'as privé d'une enfance et de tes parents. Je serai toujours derrière toi Harry.

Il avait tout cela en pleurant, ce qui toucha beaucoup Harry. Il alla le serrer dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il le pardonnait. Dudley fut surpris mais ne se retira pas de cette étreinte fraternelle, la première qu'il avait avec son cousin. Pétunia pleurait de joie en voyant son fils et son neveu ainsi. Vernon vint consoler sa femme, lui aussi très ému. Même Mc Gonagall laissa une larme s'échapper, elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler plus longtemps face à cette scène.

Harry : Je vous pardonne aussi.

En entendant ces mots, Pétunia ne pu s'empêcher de dire que ce garçon avait un cœur immense. Elle vit sa sœur à travers ce garçon de dix-sept ans, malgré sa ressemblance avec son père. Elle se détacha des bras de son mari et alla l'étreindre. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, voyant que ça la soulageait. Mc Gonagall, bien qu'émue par cet échange, fut contrainte de l'interrompre.

Mc Gonagall : Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais nous devons y aller Harry.

Harry : Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive.

Dudley : Fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour toi.

Harry : Je ne l'oublierai pas Dudley, je te le promets.

Après un sourire pour son cousin, Harry alla à côté de Mc Gonagall pour lui monter qu'il était prêt. Ils sortirent de la maison et allèrent eu Terrier grâce à un portoloin. Ils furent accueillis par une Molly hystérique qui ne cessait de demander à Harry s'il allait bien. Mc Gonagall demanda à Harry si elle pouvait lui parler en privé avec Ron et Hermione. Bien que surpris, Harry ne broncha pas et alla chercher ses amis. Ils allèrent dans le placard à balai pour être tranquille.

Mc Gonagall : Vous vous demandez sûrement la cause de cette réunion. Je sais que vous allez aller à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Harry : Comment savez vous ça madame ?

Mc Gonagall : Et bien Harry, j'ai fait comme toi, je suis allée dans la Pensine de Dumbleodre pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je dois vous dire que vous vous trompez sur Severus.

Hermione : Mais il a tué Dumbledore madame.

Mc Gonagall : Je le sais aussi miss Granger, mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi il a fait ça ; moi si.

Harry : Il n'avait aucune raison de tuer Dumbledore mais il l'a fait. On ne peut pas avoir une bonne raison pour tuer quelqu'un.

Mc Gonagall : Je pensais comme vous monsieur Potter, mais après avoir vu les souvenirs de Dumbledore, je me dis que l'on peut avoir une raison. C'est Dumbledore qui a demandé à Severus de le tuer pour que ce ne soit pas le jeune Malefoy qui le fasse. Vous savez que c'était lui qui était destiné à tuer notre directeur, puisque vous étiez présent.

Hermione : Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait mourir, c'est insensé. On est en pleine guerre, les gens étaient rassurés parce que le seul homme que Voldemort ait craint était vivant.

Mc Gonagall : Très bon résonnement miss mais vous oubliez quelque chose : Dumbledore ne le voulait pas mais il devait mourir. L'Horcruxe qu'il a détruit l'été dernier, la bague des Gaunt je crois, l'a condamné à mourir. S'il n'était pas venu voir Severus, il serait mort sur le champ.

Harry : Donc Rogue a toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore, c'est ça ?

Mc Gonagall : Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Hermione : Comment pouvez vous en être sûre ?

Mc Gonagall : Pour la même raison que Dumbledore, miss. Je connais maintenant la raison pour laquelle Severus a changé de camps.

Hermione : Quelle est cette raison madame ? Nous devons savoir pour comprendre tout. Même vous sans cette raison seriez sceptique face à une telle situation.

Mc Gonagall : C'est à Severus de décider mais je pense que vous avez raison. Cela vous concerne aussi monsieur Potter. Severus Rogue est amoureux de Lily Potter et ce depuis toujours. Vous allez me dire : alors pourquoi dans ce cas n'aimait-il pas Harry. C'est simple : Harry ressemble beaucoup à son père. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, Severus revoyait en lui ses mauvais souvenirs datant de la jeunesse. Il n'a cessé de vous protéger Potter, cela par amour envers votre mère. Je pense qu'il a chengé de camp quand il a compris que la prophétie qu'il avait divulgué à Voldemort concernait Lily et sa famille. Bien qu'il n'aime pas votre père, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir votre mère. C'est difficile à concevoir, je sais mais il fallait que vous sachiez pour comprendre cette histoire.

Les trois amis étaient en pleine réflexion sur les paroles du professeur.

Ron, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi pensait que c'était vrai. Il avait été tellement stupéfait par les paroles de son professeur, qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant tout son récit.

Hermione, elle, se demandait comment elle n'avait pas compris tout cela avant. Elle aurait dû voir que Rogue n'aimait pas Harry mais qu'il le protégeait quand même, elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il agissait ainsi par amour. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Rogue ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir. Il revoyait en elle une deuxième Lily : une fille d'origine moldue mais brillante. Elle se dit que son professeur avait sûrement beaucoup souffert de cette situation.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Rogue, pas depuis qu'il aimait Ginny. Il comprenait maintenant la force de l'amour ; Rogue avait dû passer outre sa haine envers son père pour le protéger, lui, le seul lien qui lui restait avec Lily. Il se dit qu'il n'aimerait sûrement jamais Rogue mais qu'il le respectait pour son courage et son amour. Il l'avait vraiment mal jugé ; bien qu'il ne soit pas un enfant de cœur, Rogue l'avait toujours protégé.

C'est dans cette atmosphère là que se passa le mariage de Bill et Fleur. La famille de la mariée était venue pour la cérémonie ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre. Ils avaient l'air anxieux, ils pensaient tous que le Voldemort sauterait sur l'occasion pour se monter et tuer le plus de gens possible. Heureusement, rien de tel se passa, et puis, dans le cas contraire, Voldemort aurait eu affaire à une Fleur folle de rage parce que son mariage était « raté » ! (Note : C'est très dangereux une Fleur énervée, il l'a échappé belle le tonton Voldy !! Ne faites pas attention, c'est mon côté fou qui reprend le dessus !!)

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

_**Remerciements :**__** Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers, une seconde fois, vous êtes formidables !!!!!! Un grand merci à : **__**hermione23-dray32, Maggy, Malinka, coco-kaukau, lily-manon, diamsley, luana, une lectrice silencieuse, morgane-bzh et ma fidèle lena-malefoy.**_

_**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendu si longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas poster un chapitre.**_

_**Je n'ai pas tué Hedwige, je l'aime beaucoup cette chouette. Je n'ai pas non plus massacré le mariage de Fleur, ce n'est pas très gentil !!!!!**_

_**Alors, vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? J'attends une réponse de votre part pour m'améliorer.**_

_**Ps : Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !!!!!**_


End file.
